


Made To Be Broken

by otomiyatickles



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tickling, playful tickling, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Funny thing, androids. Hank discovers that Connor can feel ticklish, along with a few discoveries more.





	Made To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 19/12/'18.  
> 

It was just a usual Saturday evening when Hank came rolling out of his shower. He dried his hair quickly with a towel, put on some comfy clothes and strolled towards his living room, ready to enjoy a nice and calm evening off. No cases today. No work. Just him and his chill-time.

“Good evening Lieutenant.” Hank looked up when he saw Connor sitting on the couch. Legs crossed, and one of Hank’s paper magazines in his hands. Hank sighed, shaking his head.

“Of fucking course,” he said, but he couldn’t help but smile. A while ago, he had given- no, I mean, _forced_ a key onto his partner to prevent him from breaking in at random times to check on him. Yes, Hank sometimes still drank on his own. Yes, Hank was a deep sleeper. Yes, Hank sometimes had his music too loud or couldn’t hear the doorbell whenever he was in his shower. Resulting in at least 5 times of Connor breaking in, in the span of a few weeks. Just because he was worried.

“I just came for a visit,” Connor said. Hank nodded as he walked towards his fridge.

“Just a visit. Yeah, on my day off. You can just say so if you wanna move in with me.” He turned his head and winked. Connor looked uncomfortable, blushing slightly. Hank had only discovered recently that Connor could blush, and it happened almost regularly nowadays. It wasn’t even Hank’s intention, but he surely thought it wasn’t a bad thing. 

“I apologize for intruding. I am just trying to get adjusted to my... _free_ life, if you don’t mind. You are my most helpful factor in that. You can tell me if I should leave.” Hank took a beer can from his fridge and laughed. Connor, just Connor being Connor. Of course he didn’t mind.

“That’s alright. Stay.” Hank stared at his beer for a moment, then at Connor, before he decided to switch the beer for a coke. Yeah. Just Connor being Connor, helping him as well, just by being here.

“So. Enjoying yourself?” Hank asked, nodding at the paper magazine Connor was reading.

“Oh, yes. I understand what you mean about... the nice thing about paper books, and magazines. It’s different, but I like it.” Hank leaned closer to peek into the magazine.

“What are you reading anyway?” he asked, not remembering this magazine because of the enormous piles he often had scattered in the corners of his house as some sort of messy collectibles.

“It’s an old article. About how eating avocados will help you lose weight.” Hank raised his eyebrows.

“Oh, information you definitely need yeh?” he joked, grabbing at the android’s slender waist. The moment his fingers brushed against Connor’s side, he jumped, the paper magazine crumbling slightly as he suddenly tightened his grip on it. A slight huff escaped his lips as he did. Hank frowned.

“What was that?” he asked. Connor copied his frown.

“....Not sure.” Hank couldn’t help it. He did it again. This time Connor squirmed awkwardly, a simple giggle slipping out of him. A giggle. A damn fucking _giggle_. Hank was smiling in disbelief now.

“Don’t tell me androids can be ticklish.” Connor gaped at him. 

“Ticklish... It’s a human feeling?” Connor asked curiously. Hank snorted. Connor had changed along with the course of their relationship development from distant colleagues to whatever they were now. Instead of looking up unknown things in his system he’d rather ask Hank, and Hank definitely enjoyed this. It’d sometimes make him forget Connor was actually an android. 

“It sure is,” he replied. 

“In that case, it’s highly possible. I was designed to simulate human sensations, just like I can experience heat, and cold.”

“Were you always like that?” Not that they were touchy, but Hank must’ve noticed if Connor could show sensitivity like this. He never did.

“...The only thing different right now is that I choose not to deactivate it, as I have activated everything in my system to resemble a human.”

“Ah, I see. Because you’re a proud deviant, hm?” Hank smirked when he saw Connor blush a little. He still felt uncomfortable whenever Hank called him a deviant, but yes, he was one. The cutest deviant on earth, that is. Nah, Hank did not just think that. ‘Course not. 

Growing curious, Hank clicked his tongue and scanned the android’s body with his eyes..

“...So you’re saying you were actually made to be broken?” he asked when no answer came from Connor. Connor looked up from the avocado article.

“ _Broken_? I don’t understand, Lieutenant.” Hank chuckled at Connor’s confusion and innocence.

“Exactly. You don’t know what it’s like to be tickled mercilessly.” Connor’s expression remained blank.

“No, I don’t,” was the casual reply. Hank took his magazine from him, putting it away carefully while Connor followed his every movement, still with that confused look in his eyes.

“Do you want to find out?” Hank asked, sitting back after putting the magazine away and now having both his hands free.

“Should I?” What a cute question. Hank smirked, nodding slowly.

“I think you should.” He was quick to grab Connor’s hand, and he pulled the confused android more towards his side. Connor stumbled awkwardly over his lap, ending up sprawled on top of him with his balance completely lost, and soon his control over his body got just as lost since Hank began to wiggle his fingers up and down his sides and ribs. 

“HA- what- ehehehe, uhuhu Lie- _AHah_!” Confused yelps and squeaks soon turned to real laughter, and Hank was amazed to actually hear Connor’s voice laugh. It wasn’t an everyday thing, and he smiled sweetly as he continued to tickle him.

“Technology these days, I really can’t believe it,” he muttered, more to himself than to Connor who wasn’t hearing any of it anyway. Connor was squirming on his lap, laughing and sputtering things like: “Thihiis is strahange!” 

Hank nodded. Strange indeed. Connor’s face looked so different now that he was laughing like this. His cheeks definitely had a rosier color than ever, and Connor’s voice even reached a higher pitch when Hank’s wiggling, scratching and digging fingers came closer to his underarms.

“Lieutenahahant! W-wait, I’m not sure-” Hank grabbed one of Connor’s arms and pinned it above his head, their eyes locking.

“Not sure if what?” he asked. Connor blinked.

“Too slow,” Hank said when Connor didn’t reply anymore. He tickled the guy without mercy, paying good attention to his now exposed and vulnerable armpit. It was strange to see Connor lose control as loud laughs, giggles and even squeals errupted from him.

“ _HEhehe_!” Shit got damn real when artificial tears were starting to become visible in Connor’s eyes. One even rolled down one of his cheeks, and Hank’s breath got caught in his throat. This was just unbelievable. He smiled. 

With Connor’s arm still pinned above his head, Hank tickled his armpit and then his tummy, even moving under his shirt to feel the smooth android skin and discover its sensitivity.

“You _really_ were made for this. Damn, Connor..” Hank said in disbelief when Connor got very hysterical and the sound of his laughter got even better. He had never seen a human this ticklish, let alone an android.

“ _AHAH_! Lieutenant! Please, stop,” Connor cried out. Hank raised his eyebrows. He had been wondering if it was in Connor’s system to beg for mercy during a tickle attack, and he smirked.

“You give up, Connor?” Hank asked lovingly, releasing Connor’s arm to spend his final seconds wrecking him by tickling his bare stomach with both hands. Connor jerked in his hold, flopping and twisting on top of his lap as he gasped and giggled some more.

“Yehehes! Yes, _stop_! I t-thihink I understahand!” he yelped, trying to grasp Hank’s hands to pry them away. 

“Do you really?” Hank suddenly squeezed both sides of his bare midriff, and Connor shrieked and arched his back.

“I _do_!” Hank stopped, and admired full of wonder how Connor regained his breath. He didn’t climb up from his position immediately though- causing him to remain sprawled partially on Hank’s lap with his upper body while he recovered, and neither of them were moving. Hank gazed down at Connor who in turn looked up at him, still wheezing slightly.

“I’m surprised you didn’t deactivate the sensation,” Hank complimented, and he ruffled Connor’s hair. 

“That wouldn’t have been really fair, would it?” Connor asked, still looking up at him and huffing softly. Hank frowned.

“Fair?” he asked. Connor finally moved back up in a sitting position, and he fixed his shirt.

“Yes. In a tickle fight, I should play fair.” _Tickle fight_. The words were a bit slow to sink in before Hank realized that Connor had just gotten a little wiser about tickling and not just thanks to Hank’s demonstration. Connor smirked mischievously.

“While you were doing _that_ to me, I did my research.” He poked his own head. Damn fucking androids. 

“I believe that after you did that, it is now my turn?” Connor held his hands out like claws, fingers wiggling eagerly. Hank gasped, and jumped from the couch, holding up a finger as a warning.

“Connor, no. _No_. Sumo, attack!” Hank yelled at his dog who did actually _nothing_ when Connor stood up and calmly followed after him.

“What’s wrong Lieutenant? You don't happen to be.. ticklish?” Connor feigned innocence as Hank retreated to his bedroom. Connor calmly followed him, making him freak out.

“I swear Connor I will tickle you with all I’ve got if you dare to touch me,” Hank warned. Well, he would have to, since Connor did pounce on him right then and there and showed some real android strength and determination. This guy here was not just made to be broken. He was sufficiently capable of doing the breaking as well- was what Hank learned that day. Jesus Christ. These tickle fights were going to brighten his damn life.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Carefully made to be broken._ Inspired by fcking Magnum commercial x”D To be honest, when I got into the game and played it I was all about the Hank/Connor bromance. Platonic, I mean. But then I got on Tumblr and ugh. That _art_?! In the ship tag and all and guhhhh. 
> 
> So yeah.. _Sold_. ;w; I couldn’t help but see them in a different light, still feels weird tho because I played the game considering them family so I’m still not rly over that and how I should interpret everything involving them from now on ~~(I also ship Hartwin, Kingsman so I kinda see a pattern there, don’t mind me)~~. 
> 
> Anyways, this fic has just a thin line between platonic/romantic so please read and interpret it anyway you want. I still haven’t decided either xD


End file.
